


Clubnight

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [42]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Mrs. Connor surprises her son





	Clubnight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: dialogue only

„Mom, that's so not fair. Everyone goes into this new club.“

„Well, you're not everyone but my son. And I won't let it happen that you hang around with dubious guys all night long.“

„I don't hang around. All I want is dancing and to have some fun. It's nothing wrong with that.“

„Dancing all alone?“

„No, dancing with Zeke.“

„Oh. Why didn't you tell me that Zeke will go with you?“

„I knew then you would let me go less than ever.“

„But why should I? I don't give much about all the rumors. Zeke is a good boy.“

**Author's Note:**

> written for 100words (Dreamwidth)


End file.
